


Mutiny

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, PrUK, pirate!PrUK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Breathe, his eyes seemed to command."</p><p>Just a little pirate!PrUK inspired by Globus's <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNP9lqMVnfw">Crusaders of the Light</a>. </p><p>England/Prussia. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutiny

Gilbert turned to face them for the final time, his face an expressionless mask. His eyes met Arthur’s briefly, and then he closed them and let himself fall bodily backwards into the endless blue of the Caribbean ocean.

Arthur started, ran to the starboard of the Maria Rose. He leapt after Gilbert without the slightest hesitation, bound hands and all, his precious hat be damned. They plunged into the water like a couple of dead rocks, sinking quickly into the cool and silence. Arthur immediately pulled out a hidden knife, hacked himself free. With a swift kick he shot himself towards Gilbert, grabbed him forcefully, and pressed an open mouthed kiss to him.

Breathe, his eyes seemed to command.

Their lips parted in a flurry of air bubbles, and Arthur hooked an arm around Gilbert’s waist as he kicked for the surface. They broke into air to the raucous cheer of the mutinous crew and Antonio gazing down at them, amusement tugging the corner of his lips.

“Adios!” he said, raising another cheer from the wretched crew. Arthur fervently wished for the son of a bitch to choke on his own spit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little pirate!PrUK inspired by Globus's [Crusaders of the Light](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNP9lqMVnfw). I'm not sure why pirates trumped knights this time round, but next time it'd be knights. Maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I don't write anything particularly long or meaningful anymore orz~~


End file.
